


Poetry

by byckybrnes



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byckybrnes/pseuds/byckybrnes





	1. Untitled 1

you naive girl,   
thinking that he’d fall for a monster like you


	2. Untitled 2

demons play in the minds that overthink


	3. Untitled 3

she has a smile like no other,   
but oh how her smile hides a raging storm


End file.
